


Unwanted Mating

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Angst, Ceremonies, Compound, Dominant Male, F/M, Mating, Pack, Rituals, Romance, Rough Sex, Submissive Female, Unwanting Mating, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sixteen year old Gracelyn didn't want to be mated to the new alpha, unfortunately, she doesn't have much choice in the matter. Gracelyn has always been stubborn, so it's no surprise to anyone that she fights the decision made for her. Roman, the new pack alpha, had always held a torch for Gracelyn, even at a young age. He's always wanted her. And now that he's alpha, he's going to have her.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a story on here, so, please go easy on me! I've done my best correct any mistakes I've made. Please enjoy! And if you feel like you should perhaps leave me a little 'atta boy!' or 'you suck!' feel free to do so.

**Gracelyn ran as fast** as her legs would carry her. Her long hair whipped behind her in the icy wind. The large fence behind her growing smaller the farther she ran. The farther she ran from the house, the lighter the weight on her back became.

She wanted out. She needed out. If she stayed in that compound any longer, she’d go insane. She had to get away from her pack before she went into heat.

The closest town was forty miles away, it’d take her all night to run there, but, if she could get away from her pack, her life would be a thousand percent better. She’d have freedom. Freedom to do what she wanted and not live a life of strict rules.

She did have a disadvantage; she wasn’t skilled in the woods like the men in her pack were. They’d be able to tract her easily enough. Her only hope was to get enough of a head start and hope they couldn’t keep up.

The rough ground cut into the soles of her feet. She hadn’t had the chance to grab a pair. She had seen her opportunity and took it before it was snatched away from her. It was rare that the gates ever opened.

After what she assumed were a couple miles, she stopped to rest against the trunk of a tree. Her lungs felt like they were going to explode. Her legs weak underneath her.

She knew she needed to keep running, but, she felt as though she were going die. Gracelyn took a few deep breaths before starting to run again.

She needed to get halfway down the mountain before sunset. The town was just at the bottom of the mountain she and her pack resided on. If she could get there, she could hitch a ride and be gone. Leave the past behind her.

Gracelyn hopped over a large root, but, when she landed on the ground, her body suddenly dropped. She screamed and hit the ground hard. Gracelyn hissed and grabbed her ankle; a sharp pain was vibrating from her ankles to her calves. A sprained ankle, she figured.

After rubbing it for a few minutes, she looked up. She had fallen into a large hole. She cursed to herself before standing to evaluate the hole. It was wide, and very deep. Someone had obviously dug it as a trap. Her fingers dug into the side of the dirt, but, it wouldn’t hold her. Every time she tried to climb, she fell onto her ass.

She sat back down in the dirt, her ankle throbbing painfully. She sighed; she’d get caught now. And she’d get in trouble.

She growled and hit the ground around her. Damn it. Her one chance at escaping and she fucked it all up. Now all she could do was wait. Wait for the pack hunters to come and pick her up and take her back.

**An Hour and a Half Later**

The sun had fallen, it was now night. The air had grown cold. Gracelyn could hear the male voices of her packmates coming closer to the hole she was currently trapped in.

“Well, well, well,” a daunting sing-song voice said above, “Lookie what we caught here.”

Gracelyn looked up to see Axel, one of her pack brothers who was recently promoted to pack hunter. Gracelyn and Axel grew up together.

“Whatcha doing down there Gracelyn?”

“Fuck off,” she said as she stared ahead.

“So, mean, always so mean,” He tsked, “Gimme your hand.”

Gracelyn looked up and rolled her eyes, “I’d rather die in this hole.”

“You know I can’t let that happen. The soon-to-be mate of the alpha can’t die in a hole. If I did let that happen, it’d be me dying in this hole,” He said, “C’mon, give me your hand.”

Gracelyn snorted stubbornly. She’d willingly die in the hole before she went back to those confines.

“Come on Gracelyn, now,” she heard the deep rumbling voice of her father, Gareth, command.

Gracelyn sighed heavily and shakily stood on her feet. Her ankle was throbbing under her weight. Gareth reached down and roughly jerked her up from the hole.

She knew he’d be furious about her trying to run away. She knew he was embarrassed about her actions, but, at the moment, she couldn’t bring herself to care.

“We’re going home now,” He growled in her ear, “And I don’t want to hear any lip, or stubbornness.”

Gareth wrapped his hand around her arm as her dragged her back home. It’d take a while to get back home, especially with her sprained ankle. Axel smiled at her and moved beside them, making sure that if she bolted, he’d be able to grab her before she could take a couple steps.

By the time Gracelyn got home, her body was exhausted. The long sprinting, plus the long walk back took a lot out of her.

“In the house.” Gareth hissed, slightly shoving her towards their small home.

Gracelyn put her head down as she walked into the house. A crowd had formed around the large fence, watching her reenter the compound. They were staring at her with mixed emotions; anger, shock, and pity.

Her mother, Talitha, was standing on the porch, tears in her grey-blue eyes. She stared at her with sadness and anger.

Once the door shut behind the two, Talitha gripped Gracelyn’s arm in a tight vice.

“Why?” She nearly yelled, which was strange because Talitha never raised her voice.

“Because!” Gracelyn shot back, sitting down on the chair; her ankle was killing her.

Talitha shook her head sharply before sitting in front of Gracelyn and grabbing her foot.

“It’s sprained,” she sighed, “Serves you right.”

“Does it?” Gracelyn said as she crossed her arms.

“It does. But I think you deserve much worse,” Talitha stepped away and returned with a first aide kit, “Why in the world would you run away from the pack? It’s dangerous out there.”

“Because I don’t want to be mated to him! It’s not fair! Why was this chosen for me? No one else has their mate chosen for them.” Gracelyn said.

“You should consider it an honor. A great honor to be the alpha’s chosen mate,” Talitha said, “I mean, what did you honestly expect when you were lined up with your pack sisters?”

“I didn’t think I’d be picked.”

“Well, you were picked,” Talitha said, “And now, there are certain things expected of you. You don’t have a free pass anymore. You’re going to be the alpha’s wife. You need to grow up.”

“I’m only sixteen!” Gracelyn exclaimed, “Sixteen! Why do I have to grow up? And when did I ever have a free pass? I’m always getting in trouble for shit!”

“Watch your mouth!” Talitha yelled, “And you’re always getting in trouble because you cause trouble.”

Gracelyn paused and stared at her mother in shock, “I-I’m not always causing trouble.”

“You are Gracelyn,” Talitha said, “You’re a trouble maker. You always have been. Your father and I are always getting you out of trouble. But now, you need to grow up. We can’t keep getting you out of trouble.”

Gracelyn didn’t say anything. She just watched her mother wrap her foot. Gracelyn was trying to take in what her mother said, but all she could think of were the new expectations of her. Being the alpha’s mate.

Gareth and a few other members of the pack council walked into the house. Each of them staring at Gracelyn with anger.

“Do you even realize how dangerous that little stunt you pulled was?” Vander, the oldest council member snarled.

Gracelyn looked down in embarrassment, her cheeks hot. Even though this wasn’t the first time she had faced council, she still found her failed attempts at running an embarrassment. And having to relieve them was worse.

“You could’ve been raped, or killed,” Talen yelled, “Or you could’ve exposed all of us!”

“What were you thinking?” Gareth demanded.

“I was thinking that I didn’t want to be stuck being the alpha’s mate!” Gracelyn yelled.

“You should feel honored to be the alpha’s mate!” Percy yelled, his fists clenched.

“I didn’t have a choice!” Gracelyn stood, then winced, her ankle buckling under the sudden weight.

“It’s tradition,” a deep voice sounded from the doorway. Everyone in the room bowed their heads as Roman, the alpha, entered the room. His coal black staring intensely at Gracelyn.

“Just because it’s tradition doesn’t make it fair,” Gracelyn said.

“Life is rarely fair,” He said.

Gracelyn opened her mouth to say something, but Roman stopped her.

“I need to speak to Gracelyn alone,” He said, “That’s an order.”

Everyone except Gracelyn and Roman left the house. Gracelyn was glaring hatefully at Roman as he sat down. He motioned with his hand for her to sit.

Gracelyn crossed her arms and sat; her glaring not letting up. Gracelyn waited patiently for him to start, but, he didn’t say anything.

“Well, say something!” Gracelyn finally snapped after several moments of awkward silence.

The corner of Roman’s lip curled up, “You’re always so fiery. You’ve always been like that.”

Gracelyn’s eyes narrowed, “Are you going to start reminiscing now? Completely move passed the fact that you totally took all my choices away?”

“Why are you so angry that I chose you out of all the other females in the village?” He asked.

“Because out of all the other girls that wanted you, I didn’t. You knew that there were like thirty other girls practically begging you to chose them. But, you chose me.” Gracelyn said.

“Is that such a shock?” Roman said, “I mean, you knew… you’ve known, the feelings I’ve had for you, since we were kids.”

“And you’ve known that I don’t feel that way for you. I never have. We were always just friends.”

Roman’s lip fell in a frown, “That’s a lie. We were never just friends.”

“We were.”

“Weren’t.”

“Were.”

“Ugh!” Gracelyn abruptly stood, her hands gripping her hair, “You’re so infuriating! This is why we’re just friends! We can’t get along!”

Roman stood, his figure towering over hers, “We are not just friends. Or maybe I’m the only one who remembers our little encounter in spring.”

“Three years ago,” Gracelyn said, “It was three years ago. I was thirteen and you were fifteen. And there was a lot going on during that time. It was just a little thing. It doesn’t matter.”

Roman stared at her for a few minutes, “It matters to me.”

Gracelyn swallowed the lump in her throat, “Well… get over it.”

Roman licked his lips, “Never, because it meant something to me, and I know it means something to you.”

She shook her head slowly, “It doesn’t.”

“Why are you fighting this so hard? What is so wrong with the idea of us?”

Gracelyn crossed her arms and stepped away from him. She stared out the window, trying to gather her thoughts.

“What is my punishment?” Gracelyn suddenly asked.

“Huh?” Roman said, caught off guard.

“My punishment for running off. What is it?” She turned to face him.

Roman shook his head, “Classic Gracie, deflecting the problem.”

“Don’t call me that. And I’m not deflecting, I just want to know what the hell my punishment is.” She snapped.

Roman snorted, “Nothing.”

“What?” Gracelyn asked with wide eyes.

“I’m not punishing you,” he said, “Shocked?”

Gracelyn stared at him for a while, “Why are you not punishing me?”

“Because obviously being mated to me is punishment enough.” Roman said before walking out of the house, leaving Gracelyn completely shocked.

Gracelyn thumped down in the chair, her mind buzzing with confusion. She couldn’t believe he just let her off scot-free. She’d never escaped punishment before. She thought she’d for sure be punished; running away was

Her mother and father entered the house, staring at her.

“You should count yourself lucky,” Gareth said, “Roman is being very gracious.”

“Go to bed Gracelyn. I imagine you’re tired.” Talitha said.

Gracelyn nodded and walked to her room without complaint. She was tired, and she didn’t have any fight left in her.

She stripped her clothes off and crawled into bed. Even though she was exhausted, she found it hard to find sleep. She just had too much on her mind.

When she finally did find sleep, she tossed and turned restlessly, plagued by dreams of memories she thought she’d forgotten.


	2. Chapter Two

**It had been several days** since Gracelyn’s running away incident. She’d stayed in bed, not by her choice. Roman had told her mother that he wanted her to stay in bed and heal her ankle. Gracelyn suspected that was his way of punishing her for running; or at least irritating her to no end. He knew she hated to lay in bed. Not only was she forced to lay in bed, but, she was forced to listen to her mother and several other women squawk about her upcoming mating ceremony. And any time she tried to send them away, she’d receive stern words and dismissal.

“So, your dress is almost ready,” Theanora, Gracelyn’s aunt said, “It’s beautiful. Befitting for the alpha’s mate.” Gracelyn glared out the window, her arms crossed in frustration. She was

trying to make it abundantly clear that she absolutely hated this. “Before last alterations, you need to try the dress on,” Talitha said. “I don’t want to try on the stupid dress,” Gracelyn

groaned. “Nonsense,” Orla said, “Now, since we’re only a few days away. We need to start thinking about the food.” “I was planning on making a couple pots of rabbit stew,” Nicola said.

“Well, I wanted roast the deer on an open fire,” Talitha said. “How do you want the deer cooked, Gracelyn?” Elspeth, Gracelyn’s best and quietest friend asked. “I don’t care.” Gracelyn answer sharply.

“Don’t be such a sourpuss,” Orla said, “You should be excited. This is your mating ceremony.” “I will not be excited about any of this.” Talitha’s hand moved onto 

Gracelyn’s thigh and gripped, “Gracelyn, that’s enough. Your mating ceremony is only a few days away. Now you can either mope and have a terrible time or get used to the idea and be

happy.”

“Why do I have to pretend like I’m happy when I’m not.” “Because you’re only mated once,” Nicola said, “And Roman is an amazing man. He’s going to make a great alpha and a great mate. You’re very lucky, Gracelyn.”

Gracelyn snorted, “If you knew him like I do, you’d rethink that.” “I said enough,” Talitha snapped, “We’re planning a happy ceremony. Not a burial. Be happy.” Gracelyn rolled her eyes, “I need to use the restroom.”

Gracelyn shakily stood on her swollen ankle. She hobbled to the bathroom. She waited for the women to start talking again before she opened window and slipped out. She had to get out of this house and away from these women. She couldn’t stand to talk about the mating ceremony anymore. She needed to be alone to process her thoughts. There was only one place she could go to, to find some alone time.

A small field that was covered in daffodils. No one ever visited it because of the strong scent. Sensitive noses. But, for Gracelyn would ignore the unpleasant smell for just a little bit of privacy.

By the time she made it to the clearing, her ankle was throbbing. She had put to much weight on it. She fell back against the field of flowers, her arms behind her head as she inhaled the scent of daffodils. It only took a few sniffs before her nose went numb to the smell. She sighed in content, happy to finally be alone with her thoughts.

She had never really given thought about the mating ceremony. She didn’t really want to think about it. Not just because of her forced mating, but because of the certain traditions that are to be done at the ceremony. Just thinking about them made her stomach ache. No one else had to do it for their mating ceremony except for the alpha and his new mate.

It wasn’t really fair. But, then again, nothing in her life at the moment was really fair. What bugged her the most about it was the fact that she had to do it with Roman. She also had to do it in front of the whole pack, which to her, was humiliating. To them it was just tradition. But, they weren’t in her position.

She shuddered and willed her mind to think of something else. Anything else. 

At some point, she must have fallen asleep because she woke with a fright at the sound of heavy footsteps snapping sticks. Gracelyn reared up, breathing heavily. A shadowy figure was standing by a large tree trunk, watching Gracelyn. Gracelyn’s face changed from surprise to anger.

She crossed her arms. “What are you doing here?” Gracelyn growled.

“Checking on you,” Roman said, “I remember giving strict orders for you to stay in bed.”

Gracelyn snorted, “As if I take orders from you.”

“You should, I am your alpha after all,” he said, “And your soon-to-be mate.”

She rolled her eyes, “Whatever.” Roman looked around and smiled, “I’m surprised you picked this place to run and hide.”

“I only picked it because no one comes here,” Gracelyn said, “I wanted to get away from everyone. That’s it.”

“You sure?” Roman asked.

“Positive.”

“Huh,” Roman chuckled, “I remember this place fondly. I often find myself coming here when I get caught up in the memories.”

Gracelyn looked away from him. Even though she would like to forget the memories they shared, with him here in this place she couldn’t help but remember them. Roman moved from the trees and thumped against the ground beside her. Gracelyn wanted to move, but, she didn’t want to give him that satisfaction. She refused to be run off by him. This was her private spot.

“I remember when we first came here,” he sighed, “You were eight and I was ten. Remember? We found that little rabbit’s hole. All the baby rabbits.”

“Don’t try to sit here and reminisce with me,” Gracelyn snapped, “Go away.”

“No.”

“Why not? Why can’t you just leave me alone?” She demanded.

“I want to make sure you’re okay.”

“No, you want to annoy me.”

“No, I don’t. I wanted to see how your ankle is. And from here, it looks pretty swollen.”

“If you insist on staying here, just sit there quietly and leave me alone.” Gracelyn closed her eyes and laid back against the soft grass.

Suddenly, Gracelyn’s leg was pulled. Her eyes snapped open; Roman had her foot in his lap as he inspected her ankle.

“Let go!” She yelled, trying to jerk her ankle out of his grasp.

“Calm down,” He said, “I’m looking at it.”

“I don’t need you to look at it! I want you to leave me alone!”

“It needs to be iced,” He said before his fingers started rubbing her feet, “How does your foot feel?”

“It feels annoyed because you won’t leave it alone!” Roman smiled, “It’s not like you to pass up a foot rub.”

“I don’t want one from you!” Roman chuckled, “Remember how you used to con me into rubbing your feet all the time? You’d beg and plead me to rub your feet. I’d refuse, but, I’d always end up giving you one anyway.”

Gracelyn glared at him, refusing to acknowledge the memory and refusing to allow herself to succumb to a foot rub. She grabbed her knee and jerked her foot out of his lap.

“I’m going home. I guess the only place I can be truly alone is my own house!” Gracelyn stood, grabbing a tree for support. She started to hobble back towards the village but suddenly, the ground from under her moved in a blur. Roman had run up behind her and picked her up bridal style. 

“Put me down!” Gracelyn gasped.

“No, your ankle is swollen and doesn’t need anymore pressure on it. I’m going to have to ask your mom to ice it.” He said, holding her tightly.

“Ugh you’re insufferable! I can’t stand you!” Gracelyn yelled, hitting her hands against his wide chest.

“And you’re stubborn,” He chuckled, “Always fighting the inevitable. We were meant to be together.”

“The only reason we’re together is because you’re controlling. If I had a choice, we wouldn’t be together!” Roman chuckled again hugged her tighter against his chest.

As they walked through the village, everyone stopped to stare at the two of them. Most of them would smile or nod in approval. Some of the girls who weren’t picked would glare. Roman opened her front door without knocking, which really bugged Gracelyn. He was so irritatingly arrogant.

Gareth and Talitha were sitting in the living room drinking coffee when they walked in. They both stood.

“Nice to see you Roman,” Gareth greeted.

“You as well.”

1qracelyn, you’re supposed to be resting. I can’t believe you snuck off.” Talitha chided.

“I had to get away! I’m done talking about the mating ceremony!” Gracelyn yelled, “You can put me down now!”

“It’s nice to see you two again.” Roman continued to hold Gracelyn as he walked to her room. He kicked her door closed and laid her on the bed.

“Okay, I’m in my bed now. Get out!” Gracelyn snapped.

Roman opened her drawer and pulled out a night gown. Gracelyn crossed her arms.

“What do you think you’re doing?” She demanded.

“Your dress is dirty. Can’t lay in bed like that,” He said, “Take it off.”

“No!” Gracelyn blushed.

“C’mon, take it off,” He said, “It’s not like it’s anything I haven’t seen before.”

“Just because you’ve seen it doesn’t mean I want you to look at it now!” Gracelyn said.

Roman kneeled on the bed and forcibly pulled her dress over her head. She gasped and started swatting his hands. He managed to pull the dress over her head and pull her arms through.

She growled and started snapping her teeth. “Go away now!” She screeched.

Roman suddenly grabbed her cheeks and forced her to face him. “I don’t know what changed between us. Why you hate me. But your stubbornness doesn’t perturb me. It only makes me want you more…”

And with that, he sauntered out of her room, leaving her utterly speechless.


	3. Chapter Three

**Gracelyn was forced to stay in bed** but, really forced this time. Roman had assigned Braddock to prevent her from escaping from her bed. Braddock just sat in the corner of the room, reading. He never talked. It was annoying.

And wearing thin on her patience.

“Don’t you have a family or something?” Gracelyn snapped after hours of silence.

Braddock looked up from his newspaper, “Yes.”

“Don’t they miss you? Shouldn’t you be with them? Or don’t you have other duties to attend too?”

“The alpha assigned me here. This is my duty until he tells me otherwise.” He said.

“Roman has only been the alpha for a couple weeks. There’s no way you respect him as much as Zander.”

“Roman is the alpha. He has my upmost respect.”

“Ugh,” Gracelyn rolled her eyes, “Well… I’m the alpha’s soon-to-be mate. You have to obey me as well. I say, let me go do something. I’m dying of boredom!”

“I do obey you as well, but, the alpha outranks you,” he said, “And he’s commanded me to keep you here.” He said.

“Ugh,” Gracelyn crossed her arms and stared blankly at the wall.

“Would you like something to read to pass the time?” He asked.

“No.”

“Something to eat?”

“No. I want to get out of this bed.”

“Sorry, can’t do that.” Gracelyn jerked the covers over her head childishly. She didn’t feel like looking at him anymore.

The Next Day Braddock had spent the entire night sitting in the corner, watching Gracelyn. She had trouble getting to sleep with him just sitting there. When she awoke the next morning, he was gone. She smiled to herself, taking his absent as she was no longer bed-bound. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and jumped out, walking out of her room.

Talitha was in the kitchen busy making breakfast. Gareth was sitting at the table looking over a map and making marks.

“How’s the hunting ground looking dad?” Gracelyn asked.

“Scarce,” he said, “Roman wants me to expand the grounds. I’m going out with a small group tonight to check out a few of these spots.”

“Sounds cool. Can I come?” Gracelyn asked jokingly.

Gareth gave her a stern look before returning to his map. Gracelyn rolled her eyes; old man doesn’t know how to joke.

Talitha walked out with steaming plates, setting them on the table. Gracelyn took a generous helping, filling her plate.

“Gracelyn, you need to try on your dress today. Final fitting.” Talitha said.

Gracelyn rolled her eyes at her eggs, “It fits fine, mother.”

“Well, I want to make sure. Stop being so grumpy.” She sipped her coffee.

“I’m not being grumpy, I’m so excited,” Gracelyn said sarcastically.

“Enough, Gracelyn,” Gareth snapped.

She sighed and poked at her eggs. She wasn’t particularly hungry. Which was odd because werewolves characteristically have big appetites. Gracelyn was just nervous about everything.

After breakfast, Gracelyn cleared the table and washed the dishes. Usually she’d make some excuse to not do the dishes, but today she was delaying going to try on her dress. She knew as soon as she put it on, the mating ceremony would feel too real.

“Come on, Gracelyn! The ladies are waiting.” Her mother said as she pounded on the door.

“I’m coming!” Gracelyn yelled as she jerked her hair up into a ponytail. When she walked out, her mother frowned at her appearance.

“Gracelyn, your hair—,” she sighed.

“Mom, it’s not a big deal. Aren’t the ladies waiting? You really want to take up more time fixing my hair?”

Talitha sighed again, “Alright. Let’s just go.”

The dress was waiting at Theanora’s house. She’d sewn it for her, since she was the best seamstress in the village.

Braddock was standing by the porch steps, waiting for Gracelyn and Talitha. Roman had assigned Braddock as Gracelyn’s body guard, to keep her out of trouble. Just his presence made Gracelyn’s teeth lock together. Braddock followed behind them, his towering figure shadowing over them as they walked to Theanora’s house. When they arrived at Theanora’s house, Braddock sat on the steps. Gracelyn rolled her eyes at him before entering the house behind her mother.

“Finally! We’ve been waiting forever!” Nicola chuckled.

“We’re just glad you made it,” Theadora said, “Now, let’s go try on the dresses.”

Theadora whisked Gracelyn into her bedroom, where two dresses were hanging. Gracelyn grimaced, the reality setting in.

“Okay, clothes off. Let’s try these dresses on.” Theadora said.

“Ugh,” Gracelyn groaned as she started stripping.

Theadora took the dress off the bed and helped Gracelyn slid it over her head. She tied the long ribbons around her neck before stepping back.

“Oh, you look so beautiful,” Theadora smiled.

Gracelyn made a face as she looked at herself in the mirror. The ‘dress,’ was nothing more than a sheer white sheet held onto her by the red ribbon around her neck. This was the first dress, before the ceremonial mating. Theadora grabbed her wrists and dragged her out to the living room. Everyone in there awed and oohhed.

Gracelyn crossed her arms and turned her head. “Why does it have to be so see-through?” Gracelyn asked.

“It’s part of the ceremony,” Talitha said, “And it’s not that see-through.”

“Um, yes it is,” Gracelyn said as she looked down, “My entire body is practically exposed!”

“It’s to symbolize a transition from your girlhood to your womanhood. Now, go try on the other dress.”

Gracelyn sighed and walked back into the room with her aunt.

Carefully, her aunt pulled the dress off of her and replaced it with the other dress. The other dress was darker, Gracelyn thanked the lord above for that. It a heavier material as well, dragging on the floor as she walked.

Again, her aunt dragged her back out to the living room. And once again, the women ooed and awed.

“This dress is beyond beautiful,” Talitha said as she circled her daughter and looked over the dress, “I mean, you’ve outdone yourself Theadora.”

“Why thank you,” Theadora smiled, “It’s not everyday your niece mates with the alpha.”

“Can I take it off now?” Gracelyn asked impatiently.

“Yes, miss grouchy,” Theadora sighed, “I’m a little offended that you’re so eager to get out of the dress I spent so much time on.”

“It’s not the dress, I love the dress,” Gracelyn said, “It’s the actual ceremony. Being in this dress just makes it all sink in.”

“Why do you hate this so much? Honestly, every unmated girl in the village would kill to be the alpha’s mate.” Orla said.

“Yeah, well not me.” She said.

“Gracelyn has always been stubborn. She doesn’t like anyone making choices for her. That’s why she’s fighting this.” Talitha said.

“Oh, well, Roman will treat you right. He’s a strong man.” Nicola said.

Gracelyn made a face, “Can I got take this off now?”

Talitha sighed, “Yes, that’s fine.”

Gracelyn and Theadora walked back into the bedroom. Theadora helped Gracelyn out of dress.

“You know, Grace,” Theadora said, “You’re a very lucky girl. You really are. Roman is a good man. And he has alpha blood coursing through his veins, his great-grandfather was alpha once. He’ll make an incredible leader, and mate. You’ll be protected. Taken care of. Cherished. You and Roman have history.”

“History that I’d like to erase.” She sighed. 

“I think you’re just acting spoiled.”

Gracelyn gave her a look, “I am not spoiled. Having my choices taken from me, kind of pisses me off.”

Theadora patted her shoulder, “Alright, well, there’s not much you can do about it. You’re going to be mated in a few days, might as well get used to the idea.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Today was the day of the** mating ceremony. Gracelyn's stomach was in knots the moment she opened her eyes that morning. Her mom had woken her up, stroking her hair and kissing her head.

"Good morning my lovely daughter," She whispered, "Are you excited?"

Gracelyn rolled her eyes, "Not really mama." 

Talitha frowned; it'd been a long time since Gracelyn called her mama. She knew that her daughter was extremely nervous. She stroked Gracelyn's blond hair.

"It's going to be okay, Gracelyn. All the other alpha's and their mates have been in your position. I know you're nervous about tonight, but, it's going to be okay." 

"It's not just tonight, mom, I'm worried about Roman. Our life together. I don't trust him." Gracelyn said as she looked away.

"He's a good man. He'll take care of you," Talitha said, "Now, come on. You've slept in long enough. It's time to get ready."

Gracelyn sighed and slowly got out of bed. She'd love to stall, to take her time and hopefully delay the ceremony for as long as possible. But, her mother was having none of that.

As part of the tradition, that day, Gracelyn wasn't allowed to leave her house until the ceremony. Only Gracelyn's mother and the selected few were allowed to see Gracelyn that day. Not even her own father was allowed to see her before the festivities. 

Gracelyn's best friend, Elspeth, her aunt, and her mother were the other ones allowed to see her today. They were here to help her get ready for the ceremony. But, before they started getting ready for the ceremony, the four of them sat in the living room and sipped tea. However, Gracelyn found it difficult to finish her tea, every sip she took she felt as if she would lurch.

"Okay, let's go do your hair," Talitha said as she gathered the empty teapot.

Gracelyn sighed but walked into the living room without complaint. Elspeth was moving the chairs around so it'd be easier to do Gracelyn's hair. Elspeth grabbed Gracelyn's hand and smiled widely.

"I can't believe you're about to be mated," she said excitedly, "I can't wait! Soon you'll be having babies too. I'll be an aunt."

Gracelyn rolled her eyes, "Don't get your hopes up too high, El. I don't even want kids anymore."

Elspeth frowned, "Of course you do. You've always wanted kids."

"Yeah, but, I thought I'd have kids with someone I loved, not someone I despise." She said.

"Well, maybe you'll grow to love him."

"Doubt it." Gracelyn said as she thumped down on the chair.

"Okay, let's get you ready for the ceremony!" Theanora smiled as she put the hair stuff on the end table.

Gracelyn closed her eyes and let them play with her hair. She didn't give an opinion on how she wanted it, instead she just let them fix it however they wanted.

"Awe, you look so beautiful," Talitha said as she clasped her hands together and looked her daughter up and down, "I can't believe my beautiful daughter is going to be mated. Seems like yesterday you were learning to walk."

Gracelyn smiled at her mother, the first genuine smile today. She'd dreamed of this day since she could remember. Her mother gushing over how beautiful she was, wearing a beautiful dress and mating with someone she loved. Unfortunately, none of this had worked out in the way she had hoped.

"Okay, it's time for the dress."

Talitha and Elspeth helped Gracelyn out of her robe. Theanora walked back into the living room with the first dress. The second dress was already waiting at the ceremonial field. It was a large field where most of the packs ceremonies were held. It was covered in soft grass and kept pristinely clean for the ceremonies.

They helped guide the dress over Gracelyn's head without disturbing her hairstyle. They tied the dress in place, then stepped back to awe and ooh at how beautiful she was. Gracelyn walked to where the hallway mirror was to see her appearance.

Her long blonde hair was pulled into a half-braid and laced with baby's-breath flowers. The rest of her hair fell into the natural springy curls it usually did. It truly did look beautiful. Her dress complimented her, even if it was see through.

"Gracelyn, are you ready?" Talitha asked; she had changed into a sun dress and fixed her hair into an elegant bun.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Gracelyn sighed.

Theanora and Elspeth were standing on the porch, waiting for Gracelyn to walk out of the house. They were holding a large quilt to shield Gracelyn from everyone. They did this so the first person who would see her was Roman. Her mother held another blanket behind her.

The walk to the ceremonial field seemed to drag on. The closer they got, the more Gracelyn's stomach twisted. Even though she couldn't see anything, she knew the moment she stepped onto the field. The grass was soft against her bare feet. She took a shaky breath as she slowly walked onto the field.

   


	5. Chapter Five

**Gracelyn couldn't see anything except** the blanket in front of her. She started walking down the flowery aisle, tears welling up in her eyes and leaking down her cheeks.

When she made it to the end of the aisle, the blanket in front of her moved. In front of her stood Roman, standing tall and wearing a large smile. Gracelyn didn't look up at him. She kept her head down.

Roman reached his hand out and grabbed her, pulling her towards him. Her chest hit against his, his hands moving around her back, slowly rubbing. She closed her eyes, wishing this moment would pass as quickly as possible.

Roman's hand gently lifted her face up, keeping it there until she opened her eyes. His black eyes stared into her grey ones, they stared at one another until Roman leaned down and captured her lips in his. Gracelyn was stiff, unwilling to move her lips against his. The hand on her lower back pulled her hips against his, his tongue forced its way into her mouth. She grunted, more tears fell.

His hands grasped the thin material of her dress and pulled it over her head. She gasped, trying to cover her body from all the watching eyes. Her cheeks turned red with embarrassment. Roman grabbed her hands and pulled it away from her body. He looked her up and down, appreciating the body he had always fantasized about. His hands grabbed her waist and he lifted her up and placed her on the ceremonial rock.

She laid against the uncomfortable surface, completely exposed to him and every else. His hands rubbed her soft, yet firm stomach as he envisioned her heavy with his future child. Thinking of her going into heat made his cock swell and grow. It brushed against her thigh. She shuddered, unable to open her eyes and look at his appendage.

His hands moved to her breasts, first feeling the soft, moldable flesh before targeting her pale pink nipples. He twisted and pulled until both peaks were poking out. He leaned down, his mouth sucking in the hard tip between his teeth. Gracelyn bit the inside of her cheek to keep from looking as if she were enjoying it. Which she was.

His tongue circulated her nipple, wetting it with his saliva. He moved to the other nipple, giving it the same attention as the first. Gracelyn couldn't control the wetness that was forming between her thighs.

He finished with her nipples, leaving them hard and shining in the moonlight as he moved down her stomach. Gracelyn squeezed her thighs closed as his mouth moved closer to her thatch of dark blonde hair. Her pubic hair brushed against his chin. He leaned up, grabbing her thighs in his hand and trying to force her to open her thighs for him.

"Open," he commanded harshly.

"N-no," Gracelyn said in a small, squeaky voice.

He growled, his fingers digging into her skin until she was forced to open her thighs from the pressure. She whimpered, feeling more exposed than she had been. He kept his hands on her thighs to keep them apart as he stared at her beautiful pearl. He wanted to remember every moment of this; the color, the folds, the wetness that was glistening. His cock rose higher, nearly pressing against his abs.

He leaned down, inhaling her musky, yet sweet scent. He shuddered, her scent permeating his brain and calling towards his most basic instinct. His thumbs spread her apart before his tongue licked her length several times. 

Gracelyn gasped, his wet tongue causing her to become wetter. She squeezed her eyes tighter, her head falling to the side. She wanted desperately to push him away, to kick and scream and run. But, she had no choice but to endure the embarrassment that was being forced upon her.

Roman's teeth clamped down around her hidden clit. Gracelyn couldn't stop the gasp from leaving her mouth. Her cheeks reddened even further as she slapped her hand over her mouth to stop any more noise from coming from her.

He continued to tease her until she was biting the back of her hand and her pussy was sopping wet. When he leaned away from her, his mouth and chin wet with her. His hand moved against her, a finger teasing the outside of her hole before moving forward. Preparing her for his bigger intrusion.

An elder moved beside Roman, his eyes staying on him and avoiding looking at Gracelyn. Roman leaned down to the old man, accepting the drink he offered. He sipped the fiery liquid; he fought the urge to cough and spit. He didn't dare show any weakness to his pack.

The liquid spread through his chest, making him hot. He growled loudly, his wolf fangs growing, pressing against his lips. His vision changed as it always did when he changed into his wolf. The colors faded and turned dark grey and blue. He growled again and looked down at Gracelyn, who was staring up at him with complete fear.

Gracelyn stared at Roman, who was now a cross between man and wolf. His teeth had grown longer and his eyes darker. She shivered with fear; never before this moment had she feared Roman so much. 

Roman grabbed his cock and pulled Gracelyn to him in one swift move. She gasped, feeling his thick cock pressing against her center. She knew this was it. This was the moment she'd be his forever. No more freedom or privacy.

Gracelyn couldn't help but cry out when he forcibly slid his cock into her. He was maybe an inch in and she felt pain. His hands gripped her hips as he slid more of himself inside of her. He groaned, feeling her hot tightness squeezing his cock.

Gracelyn put her hands on his chest, hoping to convey to him to slow down. He didn't understand her silent hint, he was more beast then man. He was completely encased in her, groaning as she squeezed him.

Tears were leaking out of Gracelyn's eyes and falling onto the rock, she was gasping and groaning, hating that he was inside of her. She could feel every vein, every pulse, and every ridge along his cock.

His pace was unforgiving, hard and fast. At the moment, his concern for her was gone, all he could focus on was his pleasure. His hands squeezing her hips causing bruises. She bit the back of her hand, holding in her squeals of pain. Roman looked down, through the haze of lust, he could see she was in pain.

Part of his rational thinking brain realized the he was causing her pain. He whined, feeling bad that he was hurting her once again. His hand moved across her stomach to her clit. His thumb rubbed it, trying to help her find some sort of pleasure.

Gracelyn's eyes burst open when his thumb pressed against her clit. She gasped, feeling unwanted pleasure from her clit. 

Roman was going to force her to enjoy this, she thought, he was a monster.

Roman growled, grabbing her wrists and slamming them above her head. His thrusts became sharper, his growls more groans of pleasure. His stomach tightened, as did his balls when he came. His teeth bite into the space between her neck and shoulder, blood rising from the wound. 

Gracelyn cried out, feeling him licking her mating mark. Her eyes felt heavy, exhaustion crashing like a wave over her. Roman kissed her cheeks and forehead, whispering sweet words into her ear. She could barely hear anything as she allowed herself to fall asleep, giving into the exhaustion. 

 


End file.
